darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
55
Bill Malloy's body is found. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Violent death is not a stranger to Collinwood, where the wind howls in anguish in mourning for departed souls. It seems to be asking: Why are they dead? And now a policeman is about to ask the same question. Roger is 'surprised' when he learns from Elizabeth and George of Malloy's death; Sam Evans is spinning a web of lies about Burke, Malloy, and Roger to pass off Maggie's questions. Malloy's disappearance is the subject of town gossip. Roger learns that Matthew is with Harry Shaw, finding the body. Roger is disturbed that there is to be an inquest when Bill's body is found. Maggie won't get the letter and won't forget Sam's odd behavior since Burke returned. Roger last saw Malloy at 10:00 PM and was supposed to meet him with Burke and Evans at 11:00 PM. Elizabeth states Mrs. Johnson last saw him at 10:30 PM. The sheriff suggests that Bill might have committed suicide; Roger leaps at the idea. Sam and Maggie talk more, causing Sam consternation. Roger jumps at the suggestion that Malloy was an alcoholic and may have died accidentally. Elizabeth accuses Roger and his ghosts of the murder and points out that omitting the truth is the same as lying about his meeting. Roger tells Elizabeth that he and Sam knew nothing about the meeting's purpose. He does admit what Burke thinks. Elizabeth thinks Malloy was on to something and Roger attempts to defend himself. Sam thinks Malloy is the one man who can help him. The sheriff is at the diner when he gets the news that Malloy's body's been found. He tells Sam. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Roger) We're the only ones here, unless you intend to include the ghosts of your past. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → Background information and notes Production * This was the last episode to be taped in Dark Shadows' original home, ABC TV-2. The show took a week off while the production moved to ABC TV-16. Story * Mrs. Johnson is said to be a teetotaler. * Elizabeth introduces Roger to George Patterson. Roger remembers him. * Maggie makes a joke that her father is keeping a married girlfriend hidden. * TIMELINE: Roger says he last saw Bill at 10pm. Mrs. Johnson says Bill was last at home at 10:30pm. Roger, Sam and Burke waited an hour for Bill at the meeting. Bloopers and continuity errors * Elizabeth told Roger they were the only two in the house but Carolyn was upstairs sleeping. * When Maggie sits down to talk with her father at the cafe the camera is bumped and shakes. End credit announcement * The king is coming. Watch the advance premiere of the Milton Berle Show in color. Tonight on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 55 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 550055